Paws & Sweet Tea
by soraille
Summary: A black cat fell from a tree in Petra's family front yard. Out of pity and her love for animals, she treated it with utmost gentleness and care. She watched it sleep and soon, she fell into slumber too. Upon waking up she couldn't find the cat but found... a young boy instead? A Levi x Petra Ral fan fiction!
1. Chapter 1: Black

[ **SHINGEKI NO KYOJI**N ] FAN FICTION

**_PAWS & SWEET TEA_**

_._

A ** LEVI x PETRA RAL** FAN FICTION

by _**soraille**_ | 2013

.

.

**BLACK**

.

The Ral household had been around for almost five decade and the family had been continuing on preserving their most cherished home. It was also known to be _haunted_ by spirits and the like, but the family was convinced there weren't any. It was just a plain rumour to scare children so they wouldn't be naughty when inside the house. It might look strong but it was aging day by day and it would be a waste if something might get destroyed.

.

During daytime, only a family member was always around: Petra, a daughter from the main branch. She was always accompanied by her childhood friend, Hanji, as requested by her parents so as not to make Petra lonesome. Since Petra was a daughter from the main branch, she was really precious as a gem as she was expected to give birth to the next line of their family as soon as she gets married. However, as the family was excited for Petra to have children, it seemed like Petra wasn't thinking about it at all. She was carefree as always, seemingly without worries at all.

.

"What gender would you want your first kid to be, Petra?" Hanji asked while eating an ice cream.

.

Petra was swiping off fallen leaves into a spot. "I girl would be nice," Petra answered with a smile. "But either gender is fine."

.

"Have you found your groom?" Hanji asked again.

.

"He will come. I'll wait patiently for him, for now," Petra replied calmly.

.

"Petra," Hanji called. "You should really should start looking for a groom now and think of your future, or else your family will arrange someone for you to marry." Hanji advised, sounding worried for her friend.

.

"I still think I'm not yet mature and old enough to think about that, Hanji," Petra reasoned which made Hanji felt more anxious of Petra's future and love life.

.

"Just… be careful not to be an old maid," Hanji said, finishing her ice cream. "Well, I better be off. Some kids need some tutoring now, bye Petra!" and Hanji was off, leaving Petra along in the house again.

.

Petra waved at Hanji as she saw her off. Then she sighed while looking up at the sky. _I think it's still pretty early to indulge myself in thoughts about marriage and future._ She thought with worried brows when suddenly a rustling noise interrupted Petra's thought. She searched for the sound and found it came from the tree next to her.

.

There was a rustle again.

.

Petra went closer to the tree while looking up at the branches and then something had fallen that surprised Petra.

.

"Oh my!" she exclaimed while holding her chest. Her heart raced for a bit but she took a breath and it sort of calmed her down. She slowly went closer to the thing that fell. It was black and there were leaves stuck to it. She bent slowly and removed the leaves from it.

.

_It's warm._ Petra thought. _And… breathing?_

.

She carefully got a hold of it and lifted it in the air. It was a black cat.

.

_How cute!_ Petra thought. She'd always loved animals, especially cats. As she was joyfully staring at the unconscious feline, she noticed that there was a cut on its head and was slightly bleeding.

.

"Poor thing," Petra pitied. She carefully held the cat in her arms and went inside to treat it.

.

.

.

Carefully treating the cat's wounded head, it was silently resting on Petra's lap.

.

"There," Petra said in satisfaction. "I hope you get better soon." And then she strokes the cat's body gently. She placed the cat in the futon she laid earlier. She was watching it sleep and breathe in peace and was hoping it would open its eyes soon.

.

The surrounding was so peaceful and quiet that it put Petra into sleep.

.

.

.

Petra slowly opened her eyes, rubbed them a bit and yawned. The first thing she saw was the futon – but the cat was nowhere to be found but was replaced by…

.

"A child?!" Petra was so surprised she immediately stood up and exclaimed. "How did a child get in here… and he's naked?!"

.

Instead of seeing a black cat, Petra saw a boy with black hair and fair skin, completely naked lying on the futon. She assumed the child was around seven years old because of his small built. But beside the boy near his head was the bandage Petra used on the cat's wound. There was also a stain of blood on it. _Could it be…_ Petra thought.

.

The boy began to open his eyes and Petra jolted a bit. Her heart was racing and her mind was confused.

.

.

The boy looked straight in Petra's eyes. His eyes were shard and he has thin eyebrows and lips. He blinked twice and helped himself to sit up straight. Petra pulled herself closer, as if she was afraid of the child.

.

"Who… who are you?" Petra asked with much anxiety.

.

"…" the boy answered in silence and blinking. "_Who_ are _you_?" he answered back with slight annoyance in his tone. His eyebrows were furrowed and his eyes were almost glaring at Petra.

.

"Huh?"

.

Poor Petra, so confused with the situation.

.

And what was with the child's _arrogance_ that he displayed by throwing a question at Petra as a reply?

.

.

.

**Notes:** written in third-person fic! This will be different from my first one. Well, this one's on a fantasy / supernatural side. Please bear with me~! [ And yes, my chapters will forever be short! ]

.

.


	2. Chapter 2: Command

**COMMAND**

.

.

"_Who_ are _you_?" the child asked in response to Petra's question.

.

"Huh?" Petra blurted, quite confused but then her maternal instincts acted up and put up a strong expression, trying to intimidate the little boy who was oozing with arrogance. She placed her hands on her waist and said, "Little boy, that is not how you should reply to someone who is olde-"

.

"Clothes," the little suddenly cut in.

.

"Huh?" Petra asked, her strong expression faded.

.

The little boy's eyebrow twitched and he snorted. He seemed to be irritated. "Clothes. Bring me some clothes. Can't you see I'm naked?" he said and waved his arms to gesture Petra to hurry up and get him something to wear. Again, his arrogance was pissing Petra off.

.

"If you are asking a favour from someone older than you should say plea-"

.

"NOW." The little boy demanded with a disgruntled face.

.

Petra eyebrows twitched, sighed, and stood up, giving up to the boy's arrogance. "Fine. I'll get it. Don't go anywhere." And then she went out.

.

.

.

Petra who was utterly annoyed, was stomping her feet while heading to the store room to get some small clothes.

.

"What's with that arrogant boy? So young and he has no respect for the elderly!" Petra complained. She slammed the door open and rummaged a wooden chest. Since there was no longer a single child in the household, she was looking for old but wearable clothes.

.

"Is he some prince to command me like that?" Petra continued to complain and clenched her fist hard. She then shook her head. But then her annoyed face became apathetic. "But to commanded by a child like this is… pitiful." And then she sighed, realized that she gave up disciplining a child.

.

Alas she found some clothes that would probably fit the boy's small frame. She smelled and felt if it was still okay to wear. The clothes had a flower scent which put a smile to Petra. "These will do. If he complains, I'll pinch his cheeks!"

.

.

.

"These are _filthy_." The young boy complained, totally unhappy with the clothes Petra provided even though it was a perfect fit on him.

.

Petra's eyebrows twitched again. She was boiling inside yet even though she told herself to pinch the kid, she just didn't have the heart to do so.

.

_This kid is…_ Petra thought. _Calm down, Petra. He is a just a kid after all. Patience._

.

"And I don't like how it smells," the young boy complained more.

.

"You see, little boy, you shouldn't complain when something is gi-"

.

"Why shouldn't I?" again, Levi interrupted while Petra was still talking.

.

"Because it is rude to-"

.

"I am a _GOD._" The boy said.

.

"What?" Petra was surprised with boy's sudden confession.

.

"Well, just temporarily though…" the boy mumbled. "But! I am still a GOD."

.

Petra chuckled. She found the boy really adorable saying he was a god with a peeved expression. She just couldn't help but laugh in disbelief. "Right, right, then I am _so sorry,_ my dear _God_." She said in sarcasm while still laughing.

.

The little boy was gritting his teeth in annoyance. "Such insolence." He snorted.

.

Petra paused for a while but continued to giggle afterwards. "Am I making you mad?" She was baby-talking with the boy and she seemed to be having quite fun. She casually patted the boy's little head gently much to his infuriation.

.

Suddenly, the boy brushed Petra's hand and bellowed, "How ruder can you get? I told I am a God and you're treating me like a child."

.

"Pfft." Petra chuckled, holding her tummy. "But you _are_ a child! Look how petite and cute you are! So adorable!" Petra couldn't hold back but just adore the little boy more and more.

.

The little sighed, as if gathering all his patience. "Stop it at once and I'll forgive you."

.

"Oooh~ will you punish me if I don't?" Petra played and continued giggling.

.

The little boy clicked his tongue. Feeling really, really, irritated now, his small fangs showed and his nails grew longer but suddenly they withdrew back to their original forms. It surprised the boy and observed his hands. "Why didn't they grow?" his eyes were filled in disbelief. He gritted his teeth in dissatisfaction and glared at Petra.

.

"Why didn't they grow?!" he cried and lifted his hands in front of Petra's face.

.

"What are?" Petra asked, and then she blinked twice in confusion.

.

"My nails!" the boy exclaimed. "They should have grown if I'm going to release my power."

.

Petra stared at the boy's hands, held them with hers, and her eyes were filled with utmost joy.

.

"Your hands are so small and cute!" Petra said and kissed the little hands gently. "They're really soft too. You really are so adorable!"

.

"Ah! Let go!" the little boy was pulling his hands back but Petra won't just let go of it. Or rather, Petra was strong for him. "You're dirtying my godly hands!"

.

Petra suddenly stared at the little boy and grinned. Her cheeks were already pink from excitement and overwhelming joy her body was being filled. Without much further ado, she pulled the boy closer and hugged him tight.

.

"What do you thi-"

.

"Despite your arrogance, you are still just so adorable!" Petra confessed. She seemed to do not have the intention of letting the boy yet. "Ah, I still don't know your name yet. I'm Petra. You?"

.

"Why do I have to give you _my_ name?" the boy said.

.

Petra pouted and pinched the boy's nose. "That is not right. If you are being asked, you should answer properly." For some reason, it silenced the boy. "Now, what is your name?"

.

The boy stared at Petra's eyes for a moment and then averted his. A visible blush could be seen and gave Petra another piece of joy. "Le-" the boy mumbled, still feeling hesitant to tell Petra.

.

"Hm?" Petra was waiting with a grin across her pretty face.

.

"Le…Levi…" Levi said with a hint of timidity. His cheeks went from pink to red and were avoiding Petra's eyes as Petra was trying to look at Levi's face.

.

"Levi it is!" she joyfully pronounced and patted Levi's head with much gentleness. She chuckled a bit and said, "Good boy."

.

.

As Petra was happily cuddling Levi in her arms, the boy was thinking what happened with his powers but then got distracted with Petra's joy, much to his displeasure. However, he was also feeling _something else_ towards Petra. Something he couldn't quite discern.

.

What could it be?

.

.


	3. Chapter 3: Bitter

**BITTER**

**.**

**.**

"I'm thirsty." Levi said.

.

After Petra almost had her energy drained from flailing over Levi, she left him inside and she was off to finish cleaning their frontyard. But Levi was getting irritated for some reason and had looked for Petra. When he found her, he immediately demanded something to drink.

.

"I'll finish this up and make you something," Petra said, piling the remaining leaves in one spot and it was ready to be burned.

.

"Now," Levi demanded with his hands on his waist.

.

Petra sighed and thought, _Levi is really demanding_.

.

Levi's face already looked cranky but Petra couldn't help but see him really, really adorable and that she couldn't get irritated on him. _He is still a child, afterall._ She told herself and chuckled.

.

"What's funny?" Levi asked with his eyebrows furrowed.

.

Petra giggled again and patted Levi's small head. He gently grabbed Petra's wrist and moved an inch away from her. "Quit it. I told you; don't treat me like a child. I am a _God_," Levi repeated but Petra just chuckled it away.

.

"Yes, yes," obviously, she was just going with the flow. _How cute._

.

_Why won't she listen?_ Levi thought and sat down on the futon, grumpily waiting for Petra to come back with a drink.

.

Levi was staring at the peaceful front yard of the Ral household. Almost no one passes by the road and the wind was gently touching his skin, blowing his hair. _Where did I get to this time?_ He asked himself and then suddenly he smelled an aroma.

.

Petra returned with a tray of cup and a slice of apple pie. The aroma filled the space and Levi was easily attracted to it. Petra kneeled down and smiled at little Levi. "Here's your drink. I cut you an apple pie, too."

.

Levi stared coldly at Petra without giving any reply. He lifted the cup and sipped from it. However, afterwards his face looked displeased. He glanced at Petra and asked, "It's sweet."

.

"It's sweet tea," Petra answered with a smile.

.

"I am not fond of anything sweet," Levi arrogantly stated and put the cup of tea down. "Bring me coffee." He demanded.

.

"Coffee is for adults; sweet tea should be fine. Besides, coffee is too bitter," Petra reasoned.

.

But Levi seemed to refuse. "I am _not_ a child. I am an adult. I am a _God_."

.

Petra sighed and pinched Levi's cheeks, much to the little one's displease. "You are _so adorable_ I can't get irritated at you despite your arrogance, Levi."

.

"Let go!" Levi demanded, grabbing Petra's wrists with his small hands.

.

"By the way, where are your parents? I think you've been spoiled too much that you consider yourself as high as a God," Petra reasoned and pulled Levi closer to her, hugging him like he was his own child.

.

"Hey!"

.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you everything a simple child like you should know. I'll change your spoiled attitude, that's for sure!" Petra proudly said and kissed Levi on his forehead.

.

The little one froze and fell into silent and slowly, his cheeks were getting redder. He averted his black eyes from Petra and covered his kissed forehead. "How… dare you do... that…"

.

Petra giggled. "Good boy," she complimented and stoke Levi's head. "First, you should know that coffee isn't as healthy for a child. Sweet tea would suffice for now. It's odd that you don't like sweet things. Every child I know likes sweets."

.

"I'm always reminding you, I am a _God_." Levi insisted with a slight irritation in his tone.

.

Petra sighed and continued stroking Levi's hair. _I wonder why he is always calling himself a God. He doesn't seem to lie either._ Petra thought.

.

.

.

"Levi," Petra called while Levi was drinking his tea. "If you are a God, what kind of God are you?" She was curious after all.

.

"God of Good and Bad Luck." Levi answered quickly.

.

"Oh," Petra seemed to be surprised. She didn't expect that at all. "So you decide on every person's luck?"

.

"To sum things up, yes I do," Levi said. "If they did something good, I give them some luck. If they did something unpleasant, I take away some from them."

.

"Is it hard?" Petra asked.

.

"Not really," Levi answered.

.

Petra seemed to be enjoying herself asking questions, even though she didn't really think they were true. Suddenly, she remembered the black cat that she treated. She had suspicions… but she thought it was silly of her to think of such things. However, she still told Levi about it.

.

"You know awhile ago, I treated an injured black cat that fell from a tree. While watching over it, I feel asleep and when I woke the black cat was no longer there and saw you instead."

.

Levi glanced at Petra and answered, "That was me."

.

For a second, Petra slightly believed Levi.

.

"You're the black cat?" Petra asked in disbelief.

.

"Gods often take different forms to blend themselves among humans," Levi said and before Petra could reply back he followed, "And being said that, I may be in a body of a child but that doesn't mean I am a child. I am still a _God_." Petra have noticed that Levi always put an emphasis on God more than anything else.

.

Hearing him all say those things, Petra was pretty amused and thought, _Such a cute kid. He's pretty smart too._ Petra found herself really fond of Levi.

.

"However, I can't seem to know the reason why my power withdrew when I was about to unleash them earlier back," Levi stared at his little hands. "Maybe because I was injured and weakened, and reverted to being a child but retained my mind as an adult." Levi theorized as Petra couldn't help but stare at him with adore. Levi noticed it and his eyebrows furrowed. "Don't you dare say I am adorable, again."

.

"But you are!"

.

Levi clicked his tongue. "I'm going to get mad _for real_ if you insist on saying that." He threatened but Petra only laughed, much to Levi's annoyance.

.

"But currently you don't have your power right? So what can you do?" Petra said and it put Levi to utter silence. "There, there, kids shouldn't stress themselves."

.

"How many times should I tell you-"

.

"That you are a God? Yes, yes, my little _God_," Petra moved closer to Levi and hugged him once again. Levi pushed with an irritated look in his face. "God or adult, in my eyes you are just a mere child that seeks attention and love so be a good boy and don't stress yourself."

.

Levi fell into silence and stopped resisting.

.

"If you're worried about your power, I'm sure it'll come back. If your theory is right about its disappearance, then it should come back once you are healed right?" Petra reasoned. "So just relax and don't over-think things."

.

Levi, who only glanced at Petra, averted his eyes and sighed.

.

Petra smiled and stroke Levi's hair gently. "Good boy."

.

"But I still want coffee," Levi demanded with his usual arrogance.

.

Petra chuckled and said, "I'm telling you, it's too bitter for a kid."

.

.

**Note**: I'm sorry for a really late update! I was having some problems sooo- anyway, here's the new chapter! :)


	4. Chapter 4: Danger

**DANGER**

**.**

**.**

"_Kami-sama~_" Petra called joyfully.

.

It has been a day that Levi, the God of Good and Bad Luck, started staying at the Ral manor and was being taken care of Petra. The family members seemed to be fond of him as well, much to the little god's annoyance. He would always isolate himself and sigh several times, obviously stressing himself with his current situation.

.

"Stop calling me that," Levi hissed with furrowed brows but it only made Petra giggle.

.

"You're getting angry when I call you a kid, and you're getting irritated too whenever I call you _ Kami-sama_," Petra said, serving Levi tea and some rice cakes.

.

Levi stared at the tea and glared at Petra. He then pointed a little finger at it.

.

"It's green tea. It's not sweet, don't worry," Petra assured with a smile.

.

"I. Want. Coffee." Levi still was demanding for coffee but Petra would always shake her head and say,

.

"No."

.

"Then I won't drink it." Levi was being really stubborn as he got hold of a rice cake and bit it.

.

_Here we go again._ Petra thought with a little sigh. "Then I'll just serve you water."

.

"Fine with me." Levi snapped.

.

Petra stared a bit at Levi and patted his head, which Levi quickly reacted to. He stood up, clicked his tongue and distanced himself from Petra but the lass followed him still, narrowing their distance. Irritated, Levi's temper rose.

.

"Stay back. Don't follow me. I'm irritated." He said and then ran off to the backyard.

.

Petra pouted and gave out another sigh.

.

.

Making his way to the backyard while munching his rice cake, Levi was awfully irritated when suddenly, he sensed something. He observed his sideways, back and front. He saw nothing that seemed dangerous though he definitely felt shiver in his spine. However, he noticed someone climbing the backyard fences and thought, _Why would someone enter the household through climbing the backyard fences?_.

.

It was a woman with chestnut hair tied in a ponytail and was wearing glasses. She wore a white lab coat and yellow blouse inside. Suddenly, the woman fell to the ground but she immediately sit up straight, fixed her glasses, and had this crazy smile and laugh.

.

_Gulp_. Levi stepped back and slowly disappeared before the woman could see him.

.

Levi returned to Petra with a mortified expression.

.

"Welcome ba- what happened?" Petra asked.

.

"I saw a crazy woman in the backyard," Levi said in a whisper and then silently clicked his tongue.

.

"A crazy-"

.

"PETRAAAAAAAAA!" A loud scream filled the Ral mansion. "PETRAAAA! WHERE ARE YOU!"

.

Levi had a small jump from the scream that they heard. And then the little god went a little stiff. He felt specially uneasy and carefully observed his environment.

.

"Ah! Hanji!" Petra yelled back. "We're here in the front yard!"

.

"Oi! Why did you inform her our location?!" Levi asked madly.

.

"But Hanji-"

.

Levi heard quick footsteps and quickly went behind Petra. He clicked his tongue and said, "I guess I had no choice. I _despise_ crazy humans."

.

"Despi-" when Petra turned back to reprimand Levi, the boy had already turned into a black cat and pretended to be asleep. But the cat-formed Levi stole a little glance to check on Petra.

.

"Ah! Petra! Found ya!" Hanji greeted with a wide grin. Hanji's crispy white lab coat had been stained with dust and dirt but nevertheless Hanji's enthusiasm was at its peak. "Guess what-"

.

"Calm down Hanji," Petra interrupted and gestured the hyped Hanji to sit down. She then checked on cat-formed Levi behind her. She sighed in relief. He seemed to have calmed down and was actually sleeping now.

.

"Petra! Petra!" Hanji called. "Look! Look!" Hanji was holding a hard-bound book with her two hands and had a really excited smile.

.

"Origins of…" Petra slowly read the title. "…of… Titans?"

.

Hanji slowly grinned widely and nodded her head. "Isn't this amazing? However the information in this book is still vague but nonetheless this is one hella interesting book! I wonder if Titans really did exist…" and then she gave out a creepy chuckle which made Levi uncomfortable despite him taking a nap. Petra on the hand was keeping Hanji company so she won't notice Levi behind her.

.

.

Hanji's story went on and on and on and Petra was feeling a little sleepy, her eyes getting heavier. She felt Levi moved and took a glance. The black cat was finally awake and was stretching.

.

"Petra?" Hanji called which surprised Petra.

.

"Y-Yes?" Petra stuttered. Hanji was looking at her with a curious face and asked:

.

"What were you checking?"

.

"N-Nothing…" Petra averted her eyes and was sweating cold.

.

A few seconds later, Hanji had a really wide green and a crazy chuckle. She saw Levi, who was in his black cat formed. "I didn't know you own a cat, Petraaa~"

.

"Uhm… I… ugh…" Petra stuttered, moving an inch farther than Hanji as the crazy woman drew closer.

.

"Ah, I forgot to tell you, I was looking for some cats to _dissect_ and study," there was a drool by the corner of Hanji's mouth as she was weirdly chuckling with her hands sticking up and making suspicious gestures.

.

"Dissect?!" Petra shivered.

.

_Dissect?!_ Levi panicked.

.

Out of reflex, Petra quickly grabbed the almost-leaving-out-of-here-black-cat Levi and squeezed him in her arms. Protectively he scowled at Hanji and yelled, "NO! You can't! Not this one!"

.

"Awww~", Hanji was sounding disappointed. "Why not? That black cat looks really-"

.

"NO! NOT LEVI! DEFINITELY NOT LEVI!" Petra insisted and squeezing the already annoyed Levi in her arms.

.

_Damn it, she's holding me too tight,_ Levi though uncomfortably.

.

"Le-Levi?" Hanji asked, his weird chuckle faded away.

.

"Yes! Levi! This black cat is called Levi – this black… cat… is… Levi?" Petra was kind of dumbfounded and curiously stared at the black cat.

.

_What?_ Levi thought, glaring at Petra.

.

"Levi?" Petra called gently.

.

Black cat Levi blinked.

.

"Levi turned into a black cat?!" Petra panicked and held Levi out in the air, her eyes wide with her jaw dropped, staring at the cat in disbelief and astonishment.

.

.

_Did she just realized that or what?_ Levi thought, his annoyance grew bigger.

.

.

"Wait? What? Huh? What's happening?" Hanji fell confused.

.

.

.

**Note: Sorry for the lack of updates! _ Though thank for those who patiently waited for this update. I swear I'll write more. Sorry and thank you still!**

**.**

**.**


End file.
